Outro
by darkmagic-luvr
Summary: "It's so not a big deal. He was hot, we had sex and then he...found out I was a vampire."  DeanCaroline


Outro  
Supernatural/the Vampire Diaries  
Dean/Caroline  
PG-13  
For **eenaangel** on livejournal.

**Warning: **language, tangents  
**Author's Note: **I'm picturing Caroline as older, but that's just in vampire years, she still looks like a twenty something high school student. Dean is in season one. First time writing Vampire Diaries, so I hope I do the characters justice. Also, this is mostly Caroline sided, so I hope I did her justice.  
**Summary: **"It's so not a big deal. He was hot, we had sex and then he…found out I was a vampire."

* * *

Damon was glaring at her. Whatever, she hadn't really even done anything wrong, he was just…uptight. Designer boxer briefs totally in a twist because she'd been out drinking and didn't invite him. Not… not drinking _people_ (she wouldn't hear the end of it from Stefan if she had; he just went _on_ and _on_. She totally loved him like a brother, but he could be a total drag sometimes.), cocktails. The fruity kind that made Damon roll his eyes at her, but whatever she liked the pretty colors and sugar on the rim of her glass.

Not the point though, obviously. Damon snapped his fingers just under her nose, startling her out of her tangent. She glared at him anyways, because it wasn't his business what she was doing. Or rather, who she was doing, which was what he was so pissed about. Well, he kind of had a point.

"Caroline, just start from the beginning," said Stefan, sounding like he was on the cusp of a headache (Caroline had a feeling _she_ was the headache), but still trying to keep the peace between his more volatile companions.

"It's so not that big a deal," insisted Caroline, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in the chair Damon had backed her into five minutes ago. Shows how much she'd grown as a person, five minutes in vampire is like an hour to living folk. "He was hot, we had sex, and then he … found out I was a vampire."

Stefan raised his eyebrows in that 'I'm so disappointed in you but I find it hilarious nonetheless' kind of way that he had. Damon snarled.

_"How is that not a big deal?"_

"I didn't kill him?" offered Caroline sheepishly.

"This is the one time where it's appropriate to kill someone, Caroline," said Damon sweetly, tilting his head to the side to study her. It made him look like a serial killer.

"You know when you look at people like that it makes you look like a serial killer."

Damon ignored that and backtracked to the question that had started this whole mess in the first place. "Start from the beginning, Caroline."

She rolled her eyes and looked at Stefan because _really_ didn't they all have more important things to do? Stefan nodded his head for her to continue so nope, they really didn't.

"_Fine_. I went to the bar-"

"What were you wearing?"

"_Really_, Damon?" snapped Caroline, swiveling her head around to glare at Damon. He quirked his eyebrows but his eyes said that she should just answer the damn question. Caroline smiled at him through clenched teeth. "I was wearing yellow."

"Typical."

"Shut up, Damon this is serious," scolded Stefan.

"_How_ is this serious?" shouted Caroline. "I went to a bar, I met a guy. He bought me a drink, he was hot, his brother was _such_ a buzz kill, ("Sounds like Stefan." interrupted Damon with a cheeky grin. Stefan ignored him.) and we went back to his motel room to fuck like bunnies."

"And somewhere in the middle of all of that he figured out you were a vampire," finished Damon. "Did you try to snack on him, Caroline?"

"It's so much more embarrassing than that." She hesitated for a second and then amended, "For him, not me. I accidently scratched his car and he flipped out, so I tried to compel him to forget it was me, but he was wearing vervaine in the amulet on his necklace and obviously he figured out, so he-"

"Stop." interrupted Damon, holding up his hand and looking sideways at Stefan. "Hunter?"

"Most likely."

"Guys, he's not just a vampire hunter, he's like…everything supernatural you could ever think of kind of hunter. He probably won't remember us next week let alone…do we have to kill him?"

"Who said anything about killing him?" asked Damon cheerfully, earning a looking from Caroline. He gave under her stare. "Okay, but just a little bit."

"How do you kill someone just a little bit?" asked Stefan, his tone suggesting he was appalled at the thought of trying.

"Hey, I-I'll talk to him!" exclaimed Caroline suddenly. "If I can convince him to just…move on, can we let him live? He seems like a reasonable guy." Well, not really, but if she told them that then bye-bye salty goodness.

"We're coming with you-"

"Hell no." said Caroline firmly, interrupting what was sure to be a really strong argument by Stefan, but would only get Damon a face full of holy water and nothing really accomplished in the end. She stood up, straightening her top in a very 'this conversation is over' kind of way. "I'm going, by myself and that's that."

Caroline shut the door behind her on the way out, but managed to hear Damon chiding her to hurry. She rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. "Yeah, 'cause you have so much to do with your day, Damon."

Caroline's heels sunk into the grass as she stalked her way back to the motel she'd just come from. _This sucked!_ If dude was smart it looked like she was coming back to kill him. If he was any good at hunting, he'd be packed and gone before she even had the sense to tell Stefan and Damon. Caroline groaned, fisting her hands into her hair for a moment as she made her way across the parking lot, past the car that had started this mess in the first place. It still smelled like sex, and the long metallic scratch in the shiny black paint mocked her for her stupidity. He was still there, which meant he was an idiot-

"Don't take another fucking step, Caroline." She froze, partly because the object of her thoughts had just stepped out of his room and was pointing a shot gun at her and party because her inner monologue was going _big stupid idiot has a gun on me. Like that'll do any-wait did he remember my name? Oh my god that's so- No! Focus Caroline. Gun. There is a gun._

"Okay, Dean, not gonna hurt you," said Caroline gently, holding her hand up. He was about a dozen feet away from her; she had to compliment his reflexes. "I'm just here to talk to you."

"No," said Dean slowly. "You're a vampire."

"Yeah, how exactly did you figure that out?" So…she had lied when she told Damon and Stefan he was wearing vervaine. She _had_ tried to compel him, but that was only because he'd taken a swing at her with a machete and effed up his car when she'd blurred away in the process. "Dude, you tried to kill me with a _sword_."

"You bit me." Caroline blinked.

"Did I?" Caroline grimaced. "Oops."

Dean blinked at her, lowering his gun slightly to frown. "Oops?" But Caroline was already off apologizing to hear the confusion in his voice.

"I am so sorry. I totally didn't mean to-sometimes in the heat of the moment it just happens and usually I can control it, but it was cramped in your car and you have a heartbeat so obviously my instinct is to bite you and most guys would find that kinky to begin with, but then-"

"Stop…talking," interrupted Dean, looking flabbergasted, but convinced she wasn't there to hurt him. He set down his gun and then as an afterthought added 'please'. He sighed. "Look, my brother's at the library and who knows how long he'll be there molesting the Dewey Decimal System. You want a drink?"

She nodded, a small smile playing the corner of her mouth. "Sure."

Three hours and a bottle of cheap tequila later had Dean in nothing but his boxers lying on his back on the floor in the space between the two queen sized beds and Caroline in nothing but his shirt sprawled half on top of him. Dean was relishing his victory in their game of poker with a red bull from the minibar, while Caroline made patterns on his face with her fingertips.

"You're a vampire," said Dean for the third time that night, any animosity in his voice previously had been replaced with slight bitterness. He turned his head to look at her. "That sucks."

Caroline shrugged, scouting down his body o she could lean her head against his shoulder. "It's not so bad. It could be worse, actually."

"Yeah? How?" Caroline shrugged again, staring blankly at the comforter pooled on the floor.

"I could really be dead. Which would be weird, 'cause you totally would have just banged a zombie."

Dean made a noise that almost sounded like he was agreeing with her, but then fell into an uneasy silence. She should go, before Stefan or Damon (most likely Stefan) came looking for her.

"Are you going to come after me?" she asked softly into his chest, turning her head to look up at him. Dean frowned down at her, reaching up to brush wisps of hair away from her face, considering.

"No."

"Good," said Caroline in relief. "God, I would hate to see what would happen if you did."

"I've got scarier monsters than you to worry about," said Dean with a grin. Caroline gasped in mock affront, sitting up.

"I will have you know that I am _terrifying_."

Dean nodded, his eyes wide and tone dripping in mock sincerity. "You look it."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, leaning down until they were nose to nose. "I have to leave."

"Off to maim a bus driver?"

"Bunnies, actually. And don't mock the vampire." Caroline shifted to stand, but Dean grabbed her arm before she could and pulled her back on top of him, kissing her softly for an eternity. When he pulled away he looked almost disappointed. Caroline tried not to pout at his expression, but it came out anyways. "What?"

"We would have been epic."

"We kind of already were."

.

"Caroline." Caroline manage to send Damon a withering look as she stopped in the middle of the foyer, placing one hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow to mock his cocky stare over the back of the couch.

"Damon."

"_Where_ on _earth_ have you been up to at such a late hour?" she ignored him and headed for the study and in turn the kitchen, where a nice bag of O neg with her name on it was waiting for her. Stefan was sitting on the countertop texting when she walked in. Unfortunately, she had just left Damon with unanswered questions and the second she shut the refrigerator door he appeared behind her.

"Damon."

"Caroline."

"You're up late."

"I'm a vampire, Caroline," said Damon pointedly. "Where have you been? More sex with the hunter?"

"Maybe."

"Damnit, Caroline-"

"It is not. A big. Deal." said Caroline slowly, squirting a bit of blood at Damon as she moved around him. She glanced at Stefan, who had put down his phone to look exasperated. "We're lucky I fucked him into compliance. He's a Winchester."

Stefan looked surprised. "You had sex with John?"

Caroline cringed. "Ew, he's like fifty. Dean Winchester."

"Who hasn't fucked Dean Winchester?" Stefan raised his hand and earned a dish towel propelled at his face. Caroline rolled her eyes at the oldest Salvatore.

"You're very funny, Damon."

"He is leaving though?" asked Stefan, following Caroline with his eyes as she moved through the kitchen to dispose of her empty blood bag.

"Yup. He and his brother have a haunt in Boston. Something about a poltergeist."

"Gross. Hate poltergeists. Movie rocked though."

"Is that really the plural for poltergeist?" asked Stefan, tilting his head thoughtfully.

"I'm going to bed. Don't go on a murderous rampage until tomorrow afternoon. Kay?"

They waved her off, obviously in better moods now that the hunters were leaving their town. Caroline had a feeling they would be back though. Hunters had a hard time staying away from Mystic Falls. She pulled put her phone, sending off a text message to Dean before she crawled into bed.

_Don't wait up, Winchester._


End file.
